1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mechanical tools, and particularly to a blind rivet gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A blind-rivet gun for setting blind-rivets is well known and is generally used in the following way. A blind-rivet having an internal thread in the inner periphery of a flanged sleeve is inserted and is fitted in, for example, mounting holes in two panels connected to each other, and a screw mandrel of the blind-rivet gun is threadedly connected to blind-rivets. The blind-rivet gun is often equipped with a barometric pressure apparatus, which provides barometric pressure. While the barometric pressure apparatus presses the flanged sleeve of the blind-rivet to the lateral sides of the panel mounting holes, the screw mandrel is retracted toward the inner side of the gun body to outwardly expand and deform the flanged sleeve. Thus, the two panels are secured to each other as pressed and held between the deformed sleeve and the flange. However, the barometric pressure apparatus is often combined with the blind-rivet gun and always turned on to provide barometric pressure, which wastes high pressure air.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.